


dream a dream and weep

by whereisthedamnlostandfound



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthedamnlostandfound/pseuds/whereisthedamnlostandfound
Summary: Lancelot dreams of a simpler time in Camelot but dreams are not reality. Reality is much harsher.
Relationships: Guinevere/Lancelot du Lac
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	dream a dream and weep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasha_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/gifts).



> I'm so sorry I'm publishing this so late. I just couldn't figure out how to make angsty Lancelot and Arthur fanfiction and I stewed in that for way to long. You said Guinevere was okay so I kind of swung in that direction. I hope you enjoy it!

Lancelot raised his sword in a smooth motion and blocked his opponent's blade that had been aimed at his face. He laughed, and cheerfully said, "You'll have to try harder than that, my friend!" 

His opponent laughed and kicked at Lancelot's shin. Lancelot dropped to the ground and he laughed. "How is that for harder," Arthur asked.

"Not like that," he groaned. "Arthur, why must you forsake me like this?"

Arthur rolled his eyes but offered a hand to pull Lancelot up. "No one has forsaken you." Lancelot grabbed Arthur's hand but instead of pulling himself up, he dragged Arthur down instead. They both laughed and laid there in the dirt, tired from their fighting. 

After a brief moment, Lancelot turned to Arthur and asked, "how are things with the lady?" Arthur groaned and he laughed even louder. 

"I love Guinevere, don't mistake me, but," and Arthur hesitated for a moment. When he spoke again, his voice sounded like he was speaking underwater. "But I worry about her."

"What do you mean?" Lancelot asked.

"Something's coming." Arthur replied. Lancelot propped himself up to look at Arthur and his eyes looked far away and empty. "Something's going to happen and I have fear for that future."

"Arthur," Lancelot started to say before he was interrupted. 

Arthur shook his head slightly and sighed, "If something ever happens to me, will you watch over her for me?" He looked at him with a serious face and an empty, echoing voice said, "can you promise me she will be in safe hands should I fall in battle?"

Lancelot stared at Arthur. "Of course, my king. For you, anything." Arthur grimaced and hate started to overtake his features.

Arthur scoffed and then desperately laughed. 

Lancelot watched as Arthur's face changed. It slowly wrinkled and became older. His normally friendly eyes hardened and became furious. He reached up and lunged at Lancelot with his hands outstretched. 

"I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE THIS," Arthur yelled as he shook Lancelot by his neck. Lancelot closed his eyes and went limp in his friend's hands. "HOW DARE YOU I WAS YOUR FRIEND." 

Lancelot's eyes flashed open as he said quietly, "we are friends." His heart raced as he looked around where he was. He wasn't in a training ground in Camelot, he was in his home in the neighboring kingdom. He was lying in bed next to Guinevere and that had just been a nightmare. He sat up and placed his hands on his face.

Guinevere rolled over and propped herself up on her arm slightly. "Lancelot," she said drowsily, "what happened?"

"Nothing," Lancelot replied. "Go back to sleep."

She tilted her head questioningly and said quietly, "it doesn't seem like nothing."

He groaned. "It's just a nightmare."

Guinevere pulled herself up and gently pulled Lancelot's hands away from his face. "Tell me what's wrong my love."

Lancelot looked at Guinevere guiltily and then looked away. "I dreamed of Arthur." She smiled and hummed gently. "I dreamed we were just training and it was going well. And then he turned to me and asked me to take care of you if he fell in battle. But it didn't sound like Arthur anymore. And then he attacked me. Because I took you." 

Guinevere sighed and gently pulled Lancelot's hands so he was looking at her. "This is a guilt we will bear for the rest of our lives." She clucked her tongue and continued, "I love Arthur. I don't think that will ever change. But I'm not in love with him. I love you and I'm here for you."

Lancelot tugged his hands away and looked down at them. "I swore to protect Arthur and I fear something has gone terribly wrong."

"What can I do to allay your fears?" she asked. 

Lancelot closed his eyes and whispered, "We'll know if something happens. There's nothing you can do." 

Guinevere hummed. "If there is nothing I can do to allay your fears, then at least I will be by your side until the morning light comes." 

And so they sat in bed together as the night creeped along and the sun slowly started to chase away the shadows. As the rooster started to cry, Guinevere got out of bed and opened the blinds. 

Lancelot watched as the sun slowly started to filter into the room. When he looked at her, she looked radiant in the light. 

There was sharp knocking at the entry to their room but before they could alarm, a familiar voice rang out. "My lord, my lady, there is a messenger from Camelot with important news."

Guinevere looked at Lancelot and both of them grew worried. She nodded and he threw himself out of bed at the door. 

As he wrenched the door open, Guinevere's lady-in-waiting stood shivering at the door. "My lord," she bowed, "the messenger waits in the entry." 

Lancelot brushed past her and started to move towards the entry to the manor. Guinevere followed and as she passed her lady-in-waiting, she said quietly, "thank you." The lady fell in step behind the other two and they quickly made it to the entryway.

There waiting was a page neither recognized. He was young and there were tears streaming down his face. Lancelot looked at the young boy and back at Guinevere. She shook her head.   
He turned back to the page and said, what is your news, boy?"

The page sniffled but stood at attention. "King Arthur of Camelot, long did he rule, fell in battle to Mor-ordred." He stuttered on Mordred's name.

Lancelot looked at Guinevere in shock. Both of them stared at the boy in horror before they turned to each other. He quickly put an arm around her as tears started to fall. He looked at the lady-in-waiting before he gently took Guinevere back to their room.

"He's gone," she said quietly. "he's gone." and she wept. 

As their doors shut behind them, Lancelot started to weep as well. "My king, I'm sorry." They clung to each other in the grief and held each other while they wept.

Over the next few nights, they isolated themselves from everyone in their household and mourned. They mourned their friend, their lover, their king. They mourned what they had and what they had lost.


End file.
